Under Pressure (Season 10)
"Under Pressure" is the twenty-fourth episode of the tenth season. Story Tidmouth Sheds: Morning (BoCo and Donald are both resting in the sheds. BoCo is looking upset.) Narrator: BoCo, the Metropolitan-Vickers diesel was feeling sorry for himself. He was dealing with all sorts of problems. He had blown a piston head a few weeks ago, and had recently returned from the Works after having his crankshaft mended. Donald: (confused): I’m glad you’re back at work BoCo, but I just don’t get it. The Workmen ought to have figured out what’s really wrong with you by now. BoCo: (disappointedly): They’re still looking into it. I can only hope that I don’t break down in the near future. But the other members of my class had problems most of the time, so it’s no surprise that I’m breaking down most of the time too. (BoCo rolls onto the turntable, and then leaves the sheds.) Sodor China Clay Workings: Morning (We see Bill shunting loaded trucks, covered by tarpaulins, into a siding. Close by we see Derek backing down onto a long line of trucks covered with tarpaulins. We then see Ben puffing slowly in and being coupled up to the trucks that Bill has just shunted into a siding.) Bill: (tiredly): All this extra work is interfering with us being able to have fun! Ben: (agreeingly): I know! I can’t wait to play tricks on the other engines again. (Derek blasts his horn as he trundles out of the Clay Workings with a long line of trucks covered with tarpaulins.) The Main Line: Morning (BoCo is flying along the Mainline with a long line of vans. He is nearing Wellsworth. As he passes by, we see Derek shunting trucks in the yard.) Wellsworth Yard: Morning (Derek is seen rolling away from some trucks and goes over to a fuelling station to fill up with fuel.) Narrator: Derek had delivered his load of china clay, and decided to help out in the yard while Edward was helping the others climb Gordon’s Hill. (We hear a long blast of Edward’s whistle. Edward puffs into the yard and sees that many of the trucks have already been arranged into the sidings. He sees Derek trundling out of the yard.) Edward: (gratefully): Thanks for your help Derek! (Derek blasts his horn and continues on his way back to the China Clay Workings.) Brendam Branch Line: Mid Morning: (BoCo is moving slowly along the branch line. He looks concerned.) Narrator: BoCo was making good time. However, he was only a couple of miles away from Wellsworth when he started to feel weak. He went slower and slower, until he came to a stand. (We see BoCo going slower and slower and coming to a stand on the line. BoCo’s Driver gets out of BoCo’s cab and inspects BoCo.) BoCo’s Driver: (sadly): Something must be wrong on the inside of you. It must have something to do with your fuel line, because one moment you had fuel flowing through, the next, it seemed as if I couldn’t give you any fuel. (BoCo’s Driver goes to the brake van, where the Guard is standing with a box of detonators under his arm.) BoCo’s Driver: (informing the Guard): BoCo’s fuel line must be damaged, because I can’t give him any more fuel to get him moving. (BoCo’s Guard puts detonators on the rails as he goes back to Suddery Junction.) Suddery Junction: Mid-Morning (Derek is running light engine towards the junction, when he sees BoCo’s Guard standing close to the lineside.) BoCo’s Guard: (urgently): BoCo has broken down. Can you please get us to the Harbour? Derek’s Driver: (kindly): Certainly! Climb aboard. Sodor China Clay Workings: Around Noon: (We see Bill and Ben hard at work. They both look cross.) Narrator: Back at the Clay Workings, the twins were struggling to get trucks loaded and delivered to their destinations. Ben: (angrily): Where’s Derek?! He should’ve been back from Wellsworth by now! (The Quarrymaster comes over to see the twins.) Quarrymaster: (seriously): Please leave all deliveries to Wellsworth in the sidings. BoCo has broken down on the branchline and Derek is helping him out. (The Quarrymaster walks away, leaving the twins looking concerned.) Ben: (thoughtfully): Right then; Bill, you can take the trucks to Brendam since I’ve been out and about all morning. I’ll stay here and load up trucks. Montage: Early to Mid-afternoon (We are shown scenes of Bill coming and going from the China Clay Workings, and Ben taking trucks to the hopper, filling the trucks with dry china clay, and then taking it to the sidings so the trucks can be covered up with tarpaulins.) Sodor China Clay Workings: Mid-afternoon (Bill and Ben are both looking worried.) Narrator: Even though their plan was a good one, there was a huge flaw to it; lines of trucks for the Harbour were piling up, and Bill couldn’t keep up. Ben: (tiredly): We better move all of these loaded trucks first. Then, we’ll both have to load up the trucks and take them to the Harbour. Montage 2: Mid to late afternoon (We watch as Bill and Ben take away lines of trucks from many sidings, but leaving other lines of trucks alone since these are for Wellsworth.. We then see them loading up trucks, getting them covered with tarpaulins and delivering them to the Harbour, but not at the same time.) Sodor China Clay Workings: Evening (We see Derek, Bill and Ben in the sheds. Derek is looking upset, and the twins look tired.) Derek: (apologetically): I’m sorry for abandoning you two. If I hadn’t helped BoCo, then I wouldn’t have left most of the workload for you to do. Bill: (quietly): But if you didn’t help BoCo, his goods train would’ve been late. Besides, we’d rather have BoCo get help than us. Ben: (gently): And it’s not like you left us all on our own. When you returned you jumped right in and eventually most of the deliveries arrived to Wellsworth. (The Quarrymaster arrives. He is smiling.) Quarrymaster: (proudly): You three were really useful engines today! You proved that even under pressure, you can still carry on. Ben: (curiously): Any word on BoCo Sir? Quarrymaster: (kindly): I just got off the phone with the Fat Controller. He is also proud of you all. He says that BoCo will get a new engine, fuelling system, and everything else a diesel needs. (The Quarrymaster walks away, leaving the three engines looking pleased to hear the good news.) Characters * * * * BoCo * * BoCo's Driver * BoCo's Guard * Derek's Driver * Sodor China Clay Workings Quarrymaster Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Loco123456's Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Episodes about BoCo Category:Completed Episodes